Fast Geschwister Outtake zu: Das Kindermädchen
by Pekas
Summary: Weil auch sie eine Geschichte haben. Es ist einfach zu glauben, das es für die Liebe kein Alter gibt.Das in die Praxis umzusetzten ist aber etwas ganz anderes. Vor allrm, wenn sie die Schwester deines besten Freundes ist. All Human. Genehmigte Übersetzun.
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

.net/s/7081798/1/

Outtake zu: Das Kindermädchen.

Unterschiede.

Jasper Whitlock war immer ein netter junger Man gewesen, fast schon perfekt. Von klein auf war er dadurch aufgefallen, dass er nur das passende und nötigste sagte, dass er ausgezeichnete Manieren hatte und dadurch immer etwas älter wirkte. Schon früh hatte er gezeigt, das er über eine große Intelligenz, ein passives Charisma und eine natürliche Attraktivität verfügte.

Das hatte ihn nicht nur zum Stolz seiner Eltern gemacht, die aufgrund ihrer sozialen Stellung als Besitzer eines großen Autohauses gewisse Verpflichtungen hatten, sonder auch zum beliebten Ziel seiner Neider. Sein friedliebender und liebenswürdiger Charakter war für viele einfach zu perfekt um wahr zu sein. Er hatte einen guten Charakter und hatte eine gute Erziehung genossen.

Jaspers Leben war perfekt gewesen, bis zu seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr war er ein guter Sohn, ein guter Schüler und ein guter Freund seiner Freunde gewesen. Doch an einem, eigentlich ganz normalen, Tag wurde seine Gelassenheit zutiefst erschüttert.

Es war die erste Woche im September und der junge Whitlock erinnerte sich noch perfekt daran. Der Unterricht hatte schon angefangen, als Edward Cullen, der neue Schüler, mit einem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht in die Klasse kam. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte jedem, dass er sich durch so etwas nichtiges, wie der neue Schüler zu sein, nicht beeindrucken ließ.

Lässig hatte Edward sich neben Jasper gesetzt, ihm gesagt, wie cool seine Frisur sei und ihn gefragt, ob seine Haarfarbe echt sei. Mit der Zeit erkannte Jasper, dass Edward sich die meiste Zeit wie ein echter Idiot verhalten konnte, dass das aber nur ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit war. In seinem Inneren, sehr tief in seinem Inneren und wenn man sehr geduldig suchte, fand man Edwards gutes Herz.

Emmett gesellte sich wenig später zu ihnen. Er versuchte eines Tages Edward zu zeigen, dass er besser war im Basketball als er, was normalerweise nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn das Ganze nicht im Mathematikunterricht stattgefunden hätte, sie dazu keine Papierbälle benutzt hätten und nicht den Papierkorb als Ziel. Jasper versuchte sie davon abzuhalten, obwohl ihn die seltsamen Verrenkungen die sie machten und die Grimassen die sie dabei zogen, doch sehr amüsierte.

Emmett und Jasper hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden, sie waren der perfekte Ausgleich zwischen Ruhe und Katastrophe. Edward war die perfekte Ergänzung, um aus ihnen so etwas wie die drei Musketier zu machen,.

„Ihr müsst zu mir nach Hause kommen." Hatte Edward wenige Tage nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten erklärte. „Meine Mutter glaubt, dass ich die Schule gewechselt habe, weil ich ein soziales Außenseiter bin."

„Du hast die Schule freiwillig gewechselt?" Fragte Emmett, der keine Probleme damit hatte, das erste was ihm in den Kopf kam auch gleich zu sagen.

Edward hatte nur genikt, seltsam ernst und abwesend. Jasper war schon aufgefallen, dass es irgendwo in Edwards Geschichte einen dunklen Punkt geben musste, aber er zog es im Moment vor nicht danach zu fragen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem großen Freund, verfügte er über Taktgefühl. Vor allem hatte Jasper einen gesunden Menschenverstand und war sehr besonnen, er dachte nicht daran Edward, mit dem er gerade erst Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, nach seinem Privatleben auszufragen.

Das Haus von Edwards Eltern war dem der Whitlocks sehr ähnlich, nur das es nicht ganz so einschüchternd war wie das Haus in dem Jasper lebte. Das Haus der Cullens war groß, hell und sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, mit Ausnahme der Müllhalde, die Edward sein Zimmer nannte.

Aber irgendwie hatte Jasper genau das erwartet, auch in diesem Aspekt war Edward das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Alle Unterschied die es geben konnte, waren in dem Moment verflogen, als Edward seine Spielkonsole heraus holte. Es gab keine Grenze zwischen Männern, die eine Runde Fußball, auch wenn es nur ein Videospiel war, nicht überbrücken konnte. Jasper lernte das im laufe der Zeit und durch die ständigen Wetten zwischen Emmett und Edward, die ständig in irgendwelchen Katastrophen endeten.

Es war aber nicht seine neue Freundschaft zu dem großen und ungestümen Emmett, oder dem notorischen Herzensbrecher Edward, der Grund dafür, das Jaspers perfektes Leben aus den Fugen geriet. Ein paar problematische Freunde die hinter jedem Rock her waren, waren nicht das Ende der Welt, zumindest nicht in den Anfängen ihrer Freundschaft. Seine persönliche Hölle hatte an dem ersten Tag in dem unordentlichen Zimmer seines Freundes begonnen.

Emmett und Edward waren voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, dass perfekte Tor zu schießen, als ein kleiner Kopf in der Tür erschien. Es war ein Mädchen mit einer witzigen Frisur und großen Haselnussbraunen Augen. Nur Jasper bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit, da die anderen Beiden völlig von ihren Spiel absorbiert worden waren, fluchten und sie gegenseitig anfeuerten.

Sie hatten den Blick des blonden jungen Mannes bemerkt und ihn angelächelt, dabei nahmen ihre Wangen eine leicht rosige

Farbe an. Dann hatte sie ihren Bruder einen bösen Blick zugeworfen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich sofort.

„Anthony Edward Cullen! Könntest du mit bitte deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken?" Sagte sie streng.

Edward reagierte sofort und drückte auf Pause. Jasper lachte diskret, absolut fasziniert von dem autoritärem Ton und der Körperhaltung des Mädchens. Sie hatte die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und das Kinn in die Höhe gereckt. Sie war vielleicht gerade mal ein Meter und ein paar Zentimeter groß und hatte etwas fast unmögliche geschafft, sie hatte Edward Cullens ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was gibt es Teufelchen?" Hatte Edward mit einem schiefen Grinsen gefragt.

„Nenne mich nicht Teufelchen!" Hatte sie schmollend geschimpft. „Da ist ein Mädchen, sie will dich sprechen."

Nachdem Edward aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, hatte das Mädchen ihnen noch ein strahlendes Lächeln zugeworfen und war dann ebenfalls gegangen. Jasper starrte wie in Trance auf die Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war. Dieses Engelsgesicht hatte sich mit Feuer in seinen Kopf gebrannt...und in sein Herz. Jasper war völlig gefangen von ihr.

„Wie süß." War der Kommentar von Emmett gewesen, zu dem er nur abwesend genickt hatte.

Eine sanfte Brise hatte das perfekte Klima von Jaspers Leben durcheinander gebracht. Es leichter Wind, der bald wie ein Sturm durch sein gut strukturierte Routine fegen würde. Er hatte bis jetzt ein bequemes Leben geführt, in dem Gefühle keine große Rolle gespielt hatten.

Alice Cullen würde seine kleine Verdammnis werden. Sie und all die Unterschiede die es zwischen ihnen gab, machten es unmöglich, dass diese Gefühle gegenseitig werden könnten.


	2. Gemeinsamkeiten

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von MrsValensi.

Outtake zu: Das Kindermädchen.

Gemeinsamkeiten.

Seine Gefühle waren für Jasper ein konfuses Meer geworden, in dem er langsam ertrank. Aus Monaten waren hoffnungslose Jahre geworden. Alice wuchs vor seinen Augen und er versuchte sein Leben normal weiter zu leben, er dachte ab und zu an sie und versuchte sie wie eine kleine Schwester zu behandeln. Er hatte sich mittlerweile davon überzeugt, das es nur brüderliche Zuneigung war, die er für sie empfand. Es konnte und es durfte nichts anderes sein.

Selbstverständlich war es nicht genug, dass er versuchte seine Gefühle zu verbergen, zu lächeln und so zu tun, als ob alles in bester Ordnung sei. Oh nein. Jasper war schließlich mit Edward und Emmett befreundet, den beiden beliebtesten Jungs der Schule, die sich vor Verehrerinnen nicht retten konnten und die automatisch auch ihn mit ein schlossen. Und Jasper, der immer so wirkte, als ob er nur zufällig dabei war, musste auch unter den Konsequenzen leiden.

„Diese Maria, die ist echt heiß." War ein ständiger Kommentar, den Jasper sich von Emmett anhören musste.

Jasper antwortete darauf nur mit einem gleichgültigen Blick. Diesmal musste er sich diesen Kommentar in der Bibliothek anhören, was bedeutete, dass sie eigentlich vorhatten zu lernen. Oder zumindest Jasper hatte das vorgehabt, für seine Freunde bedeutet lernen im Allgemeinen, einfach nur Blödsinn zu reden. Und zwar solange, bis Jasper die Geduld verlor und einfach aufgab.

Maria, sie war eine Klasse unter Jasper, hatte aber einen Musikworkshop mit ihm zusammen, wurde in letzter Zeit zum beliebten Gesprächsthema seiner Freunde. Und das nur, weil Edward und Emmett gesehen hatten, wie Jasper ihr einige Noten gegeben hatte. Oh ja, es war wirklich eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung.

„Aber sie ist eine Zicke." Bemerkte Edward lapidar. „Sie ist, glaube ich, die Präsidentin ihrer Klasse, aber sie wirkt eher wie ein Leutnant beim Militär."

Emmett warf Jasper einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Also ich glaube ja nicht, dass es Jazz stören würde ihr kleine Soldat zu sein." Bemerkte Emmett zweideutig.

Jasper verdrehte die Augen und wurde leicht rot.

„Halt einfach den Mund." Sagte er. „Ihr seid echt peinlich."

Emmett war mittlerweile in festen Händen. Rosalie Hall, die einem Leutnant bei weitem nichts nach stand, hatte ihn fest im Griff. Das schlimme war nur, seit die feste Beziehung seines großen Freundes offiziell war, hatten sich Jaspers Verehrerinnen verdoppelt. Es waren jetzt nicht nur die Mädchen die sowieso schon für ihn schwärmten nein, jetzt waren es auch die, die wussten das Emmett nicht mehr zu haben war und auch wussten, dass mit Rosalie nicht zu spaßen war.

Jasper suchte sich seinen Weg zwischen kurzen Romanzen, die nie allzu lange dauerten und Ablehnungen. Edward hatte ihn sogar mal gefragt, ob er vielleicht Gay sei, was Jasper mit einigen Tagen absoluter Eiszeit geahndet hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass Jasper es nicht genoss seine Zeit mit Mädchen in seinem Alter zu verbringen, immer vorausgesetzt, dass es nicht der hohlköpfige Typ war, den der junge Cullen bevorzugte. Jasper wollte an diesem Punkt seines Lebens keine ernsthafte Beziehung, er war noch nicht bereit dazu. Und das hatte nichts mit Alice zu tun, sondern nur mit ihm. Er war noch nicht soweit.

Die Relation die er zu der kleinen Cullen hatte, hatte sich zu einer sehr brüderlichen entwickelt. Für Emmett und Jasper war das Haus der Cullens zu ihrem zweiten zu Hause geworden und hatte sich zum strategischen Ausgangspunkt für ihre Treffen entwickelt. Edwards Eltern arbeiteten viel und sie hatten das Haus die meiste für sich allein. Zusammen mit Alice natürlich.

„Ihr werdet eine Party feiern, richtig?" Hatte die mittlerweile zwölfjährige Alice gefragt, als ihre Eltern die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatten. Sie würden dieses Wochenende zu Freunden aufs Land fahren und so hatten sie das Haus für die nächsten 48 Stunden für sich allein.

Jasper lächelte sie versöhnlich an.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die beiden außer Kontrolle geraten." Erklärte er seiner kleinen Freundin.

Alice lächelte ihn auf ihre hinreißende und einzigartige Art an. Jasper Herz machte kleine Saltos, so wie immer wenn sie ihn mit ihrer ausdrucksstarken Art faszinierte. Er hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, sich mit diesen kleinen Gesten und vertrauten Momenten zufrieden zugeben. Er wollte auf sie aufpassen und immer da sein, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Mehr nicht.

Die Verbindung zwischen Alice und Jasper, hatte sich im laufe der Zeit intensiviert. Edwards Freunde waren regelmäßige Gäste im Hause der Cullens, so das Alice sie fast genauso oft sah, wie ihren eignen Bruder. Sie trafen sich regelmäßig im Haus Cullen um zu lernen, dass endete meist damit das Emmett und Edward vor dem Fernseher klebten und sich unendliche Duelle an der Spielkonsole lieferten.

Jasper hatte gelernt, sich aus ihren Duellen heraus zu halten und nutzte die Zeit, um sie mit Alice zu verbringen, die immer wie zufällig vorbei kam, um sie zu begrüßen. Schnell hatten sich ihre kleinen Wortwechsel in lange Konversationen verwandelt, die damit endeten, dass Alice Jaspers Hand nahm und ihn in ihr Studio zog, damit er ihre neuesten Kreationen bestaunen konnte.

Die Nachmittage mit Alice waren für Jasper ein wichtiger Moment des Tages geworden. Er bracht oft seine Gitarre mit, setzte sich in eine Ecke und übte, während Alice zeichnete und leise mit sang. Sie hatten so viele kleine Dinge gemeinsam, das für sie die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen ganz natürlich war. Auch wenn Alice ihn nur wie einen Bruder sah, konnte Jasper nicht anders, als ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. In diesem Moment kam ihm das genau richtig vor. Er konnte sich um sie kümmern, wie ein Bruder, sie wie ein Bruder lieben, genauso rein und unvermeidlich.

„Spiel was von den Beatles." Bat Alice oft, immer mit diesem Lächeln im Gesicht, mit dem sie die Welt erobern konnte.

Und selbstverständlich kam Jasper ihrer Bitte nach. Es war ihm völlig egal was er tun oder nicht tun sollte, solange er nur die Zeit mit ihn verbringen konnte. Jasper wusste genau, dass die Grenzen klar und deutlich gesteckt waren und er war bereit zu warten. Sie immer mit diesen Augen voller Illusion beobachtend, machte er sich selber klar, dass er ihr Zeit geben musste zu wachsen und sich selber und ihre Gefühle kennen zu lernen, damit sie verstand was passierte.

Jasper wusste, dass es etwas unvermeidbares war.

Sie waren perfekt.


End file.
